Six mois
by HeartSentence
Summary: SPOILERS 4x23 et 4x24. OS Centré sur Lisbon et son ressenti pendant les six mois d'absence de Jane.


**Un One Shot qui se situe juste après "Red Rover Red Rover" (4x23), donc SPOILERS. Centré sur Lisbon et son ressenti pendant les six mois d'absence de Jane. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**POV LISBON**_

Il est parti début mai.

C'est la dernière fois que je le vois me sourire, que je le vois tout court. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur lui. Alors que je le supplie d'accepter mon aide, que je lui dis qu'on va tout arranger. D'habitude, c'est lui qui me demande de l'aider. Je dois avoir un problème, pour en venir à le supplier d'accepter de l'aide. Depuis quand refuse-t-on de se faire aider ?

Mais Jane laisse les portes d'acier rompre l'espace entre lui et moi. Je crois lire un peu de culpabilité dans ses yeux clairs, au dernier moment. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois avant longtemps.

Je sais aussi qu'il va quitter la ville. Il a l'air résigné à tout envoyer balader. Les membres de mon équipe sont assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, toujours sonnés du brusque départ de notre consultant. Je leur dit de rentrer chez eux, en essayant de leur dissimuler ma voix tremblante. Je leur assure que tout va s'arranger, qu'il sera de retour demain matin, bien que je n'y croie pas du tout, et que les larmes commencent à brouiller ma vision. Ils doivent le remarquer, mais il n'en disent rien. Ils quittent les bureaux, à pas lents. Je reste debout, à les regarder partir. Puis mon regard se pose sur le canapé de cuir. Un sanglot me serre la gorge. Je cours me terrer dans mon bureau, et même s'il n'y a plus personne, je ferme les stores.

Je m'assois, j'essaye de m'empêcher d'être triste. Mais le fait d'être seule me fait repenser à son attitude désinvolte, puis provocante. Jane avait clairement voulu se faire virer du CBI. Et pas une explication, pas un mot d'excuse. Il avait agi comme un enfoiré. Je ne le verrai plus.

Un verre de scotch sorti du fond de mon tiroir de bureau m'obscurcit encore plus l'esprit. Deux verres de plus, et la faiblesse me gagne. Je vais tenter d'aller le voir une dernière fois, et je m'accrocherai à sa jambe comme une petite fille capricieuse pour l'empêcher de partir, s'il le faut. J'attrape mes affaires, et mes clés de voitures. Je me rue jusqu'à chez lui, en ne faisant pas attention à ma conduite. Il est une heure du matin, et il n'y a pratiquement personne.

Je me gare devant sa villa. Je m'approche. Les fenêtres sont noires. Sa voiture n'y est plus. Je soulève le paillasson devant sa porte, et la clé n'est plus là. A la place, je trouve un bout de papier, et je reconnais l'écriture de Jane. Il a griffoné à la va-vite un "désolé", à peine lisible. Ma main se cripse, et froisse le papier, que je glisse dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Le chagrin s'écrase sur moi en plusieurs vagues, un peu plus douloureuses et déstabilisantes à chaque fois, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je pleure pour de bon. Mes larmes sont brûlantes. Je tombe à genoux devant le porte de sa maison vide et je pleure tout ce qu'il m'avait donné et m'avait repris sans m'avertir. Puis je m'asseois, et m'appuie le dos contre la porte. Nous avions perdu Jane.

Je l'avais perdu.

* * *

Juin passe à la vitesse d'un train qui entre en gare. Le début des grandes chaleurs est oppressant, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je suis lente, à l'image du temps, et je commence à avoir du mal à dormir. Je tente de reprendre un rythme normal, de faire du bon travail, de ne pas penser à lui. Mon équipe semble s'en remettre assez bien, et je dois dire que ça me plaît. Il n'aura pas réussi à toucher tout le monde, en partant ainsi, sans rien dire. Bien sûr, j'imagine que Jane leur manque, mais que devrais-je dire de moi.

Les Lisbon sont des durs, je me répète. Et je suis une flic. Les émotions en veux-tu, en voilà, très peu pour moi. Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Un énième après-midi seule à mon bureau, je regarde la porte. Les stores sont encore fermés. Et je me mets à souhaiter le voir entrer, tout sourire, une tasse de thé à la main, ses cheveux blonds éclairés par le soleil d'été, m'avouant qu'il a trouvé le coupable. Il était venu ici tant de fois, le plancher avait été foulé par ses pieds, les murs, avaient entendu sa voix.

Mais personne ne rentre, et le creux de mon coeur se creuse encore plus.

* * *

Juillet arrive à son tour, et c'est là que je craque.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, j'ai attrapé mon portable, et j'ai composé le numéro de Jane. Il n'a bien sûr pas répondu, mais mon estomac a fait des bonds lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix, disant de laisser un message, et qu'il rappellerait. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Et je lui laisse le premier message. Une centaine suivra dans les mois qui viendront.

J'espère qu'il ne les écoutera jamais, car ma détresse doit faire peur à entendre, et il pourrait commencer à s'imagine des choses. J'ai besoin de l'entendre, ou d'entendre parler de lui, pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était étrange ou exagéré de ma part, de me faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Je ne suis que son patron, et son amie, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient m'inquiète, tellement que je n'en dors plus et que je me ronge les ongles. C'est... tout à fait normal.

* * *

Août laisse place aux doutes. Et je réalise.

Un mauvais rêve me fait hurler dans ma chambre sombre. Je me réveille en sueur. Je me lève, et marche jusqu'à la cuisine, vêtue du maillot de sport qui avait appartenu à mon frère, je me sers un verre d'eau, les mains encore tremblantes. L'air est lourd, la nuit est étouffante. Je repense à ce cauchemar, qui n'en était pas un au départ...

Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas effrayant. Dans mon rêve, je parviens à retrouver Jane. Il est seul, en plein désert. Je cours vers lui; je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Il m'enlace. Fort. Même dans mon rêve, je sens son parfum rassurant. Un mélange de thé et d'eau de Cologne. Je me noie dans l'océan de ses yeux, juste avant que nos lèvres se scellent. Je suis aux anges. Mais la seconde d'après, c'est l'enfer. Jane sursaute. Je sens un liquide chaud et poisseux contre ma poitrine. Ses lèvres ne remuent plus contre les miennes, et il s'affaise. Il s'effondre sur le sol. Ma chemise et la sienne sont teintées de sang, et un énorme smiley rouge est dessiné sur son visage. C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée.

Ma prise de conscience me fait presque lâcher le verre d'eau glacée que je tiens. Finalement, je l'aime, et pas qu'un peu.

Je lui laisse un autre message._ C'est encore moi._ _S'il-vous-plaît, Jane. Rappelez-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez bien, que vous vous en sortez. Je ne demande que ça. Rien d'autre. S'il-vous-plaît._

* * *

Septembre est là, et je commence à prier pour lui. Je me rends tous les matins à l'église. Et les cauchemars continuent. Les rapports à remplir s'entassent sur mon bureau sans que je m'en occupe. Mon équipe se fait du souci, et Wainright aussi. J'essaye pourtant de tout faire pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Pendant la journée, j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne suis pas autant attachée à Patrick Jane que je prétends l'être.

Mais c'est indéniable. J'avais pris soin de lui, au cours de ses dernières années. J'avais peu à peu annihilé les remords qui le rongeait. Je m'étais habitué à son sourire, à sa présence, à ses intuitions,à ses manies, à sa désinvolture. J'étais devenue responsable de lui. J'étais toujours là pour lui. Mais pas de la façon dont une mère peut l'être envers son enfant. C'était bien plus profond que ça, et je me plaisais à croire que c'était réciproque.

J'avais fini par trouver un équilibre. Puis du jour au lendemain, je n'avais plus rien. Des années plus tard, j'en suis certaine, j'en serai encore à me demander comment je peux continuer ainsi. Quelques fois, je souhaite ne jamais l'avoir connu cet ancien médium arrogant. Non pas parce qu'il ne m'a rien apporté, tout ce qu'il m'a appris dépasse l'entendement et défie toutes les lois physiques ou abstraites. Notre confiance indestructible, la façon qu'il avait de lire en moi, nos conversations silencieuses, son regard apaisant ou tourmenté selon les jours...

Je voudrais juste ne pas l'avoir connu pour éviter de me dire qu'il faut que je continue sans lui.

* * *

Octobre arrive, et à la fin du mois, juste au moment où je pense qu'il est possible que je me fasse une raison, j'ai des nouvelles de lui. Incarcéré pour des histoires de drogues, du vandalisme en tout genre. Vraiment ? Lui, Patrick Jane ? Qui était-il devenu ?

J'hésite à l'appeler, à passer le voir, je pense même à payer sa caution. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à le revoir, après avoir réalisé que j'ai tant de mal sans lui. La nuit après avoir apris cela, je ne dors pas. Je ne peux que l'imaginer au fond d'une cellule grise. Triste. Et seul.

Le lendemain, je prends ma journée, et je vais prier une énième fois pour Jane.

Je suis sur les bancs de l'église, les yeux clos, et je crois être folle à lier lorsque j'entends sa voix. Aussi claire que s'il était derrière moi.

Et il l'est. Je sursaute, et le sang se met à chanter dans mes veines. Mon estomac fait des bonds de joie. Il est là, un peu amoché, négligé, les cheveux plus longs que d'habitude, mais c'est bien lui, et son légendaire sourire qui venaient réclamer mon aide, six mois plus tard.

Six mois sans lui, à compter les heures après son départ. Six mois plus tard, et je l'aime encore.

* * *

_**Une petite review ? ^^**_


End file.
